Density
by hannahbanana616
Summary: We became best friends on our first ride on the Hogwarts express, and had been for a good six years after that, but in the beginning of our seventh year, something happened. Something changed. OWKB
1. Prologue

Okay, this is my first fanfic, so please be kind. It's an Oliver/Katie with romance and humor (or, at least, a few vital attempts at it) and quite simple really. Rated pretty high, just for language...well...for now anyway ;).

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_'Ello! I'm Katie Bell, former Gryffindor chaser and student and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (from September of '87 to June of '94). Yes, before you ask, I am familiar with a Mister Harry "Boy-Who-Lived" Potter. After all, I attended Hogwarts until the end of his third year and, as I'm sure you know, if one attends school with a certain magical marvel it is certain one will come to know him (or at least know _of_ him). Especially if one happens to be on the Quidditch team with him: Harry Potter, Youngest Seeker in a Century. But, to get onto more important matters (or, rather, ones pertaining to this subject), this story isn't about Harry. This story – my story – is about me and my ever-changing relationship with Oliver Wood. That's right, Oliver Wood: currently a player for Puddlemere United and former keeper and captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I was in the same year, house, and classes as Oliver during my entire educational career at Hogwarts. We became best friends on our first ride on the Hogwarts express, and had been for a good six years after that, but in the beginning of our seventh year, something happened. Something changed._


	2. Welcome Back

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers, Kathy and p0pptartt. I'll try to make them a bit longer! I was having a bit of a brain fart yesterday, so let's just say that Chapter 1 was like a teaser. Anyway, on to chapter two. I don't own anything, so don't sue – I can't afford another law suit!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome Back**

The horn on the Hogwarts Express had just sounded, signaling that we had five minutes to get on, when suddenly I heard the faint yelling of, "Katie? Katie! KATIE!" Turning my gaze towards the direction of the unearthly bellowing, I spotted my friend and fellow Gryffindor chaser, Angelina Johnson – a 6th year.

"ANGIE!!!" I screamed happily, and closed the distance between us with a huge bear hug. For the record, the severity of it was her fault, not mine. We ran to board the train and found a compartment that only consisted of Fred and George Weasley.

"Hey Gred, Forge," I said, nodding to each one of them in turn. As expected, I was ignored, as they were deeply immersed in a bit of spare parchment.

"So Kates, what _have_ you been up to? I haven't heard from you _all summer!_"

I started apologizing rather quickly, considering Angelina's well-known temper. "Oh, yeah, sorry 'bout that Ang'. Rather busy this summer y'know, what with the Falcons and the Wasps tournament and the month I spent with the Weasley's – "

" – You spent a month with the Weasley's?!? _All _of the Weasley's?" she interrupted suspiciously, but with a hint of amusement in her voice. Angelina was convinced that my fancying of Charlie Weasley (established in 1987, when he was a 7th year and I was but a 1st) was still intact.

"Charlie was in Romania. And don't get too worked-up. I didn't lay a finger on Fred."

At the mention of his name, Fred looked up. I could tell it was him because he had the "G" jumper on, and, as I'm sure we all know, the twins would do anything to confuse their mum.

"Well now Kates, don't forget about that night we spent under the stars – "

" – Shut up!" I yelled with a simultaneous roll of the eyes, only to be followed by a smug grin after I caught sight of the look on Angelina's face.

Then – inspiration hit me.

"After all, Fred, how could I..." I whispered – but loud enough for everyone to hear – with sensuality to my voice and my index finger skimming Fred's jaw line. After I winked quite seductively at my current partner in crime, four things happened at once: Fred burst out laughing, George (who had looked up around the time that Angelina's face started giving off heat) snorted, Angelina tutted but smiled just the same, and Oliver popped into the compartment. It wasn't until Fred's extremely contagious laughter had died down that everyone noticed him.

George did a double take when he looked towards my end of the compartment. "Sodding Merlin, Wood! When'd you get in here?"

"Around the time that Fred here went off the bloody deep end," I replied in monotone. I had just discovered the reason Oliver had decided to grace us with his presence. The laughter in my features was replaced with fear and my eyes widened considerably. I slowly started backing as far away from him as possible, shaking my head and muttering things like "No, oh Merlin, no" and "Have mercy Wood!" but to no avail.

"Alright, Bell. Since you look so eager, I'll let you play messenger," and with that he dragged me out into the corridor, with Angelina sending me looks of pity and the twins humming the funeral march.

30 MINUTES LATER

I walked back into the compartment deathly pale and drowsy with fatigue. Angelina was the first to speak.

"You alright, Kate?" "Yeah, what's it this year?" That time it was George.

"The Feint," I managed to croak.

The three of them exchanged confused looks Finally Fred said, "But, why would he lecture _you_ on the Feint? I mean, you're a chaser, not a seeker."

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed wearily, but it was no use. After half an hour of discussing Quidditch plans with Oliver, the last think I wanted to do was repeat it. I just wanted to sit back with a nice bottle of Firewhiskey and let that be the end of it.

* * *

After the start of term feast, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Lee, Oliver and I were all gathered in the common room discussing Sirius Black and the dementors little escapade of the Hogwarts Express. Fred, George and Lee were all on one couch with their feet propped up on a coffee table, while Alicia sat on the floor getting her hair plaited by Angelina, who was in an armchair behind her, and I was laying on the floor with my head on a pillow and Oliver's head on my stomach.

"Well, I think Lupin looks rather fit, don't you all?" exclaimed Angelina rather suddenly, causing Alicia to nod her head in agreement (messing up her plait in doing so) and giggle profusely, while the boys merely rolled their eyes. My attention, however, was dwelling on the conversation Oliver held with he earlier about Quidditch plans.

"Oi, Oliver," I suddenly burst out, which made most of my company jump in surprise, considering my absence of input throughout the previous conversation. Oliver, however, remained in his previous position: eyes closed, a hint of a smirk on his face, head resting somewhere between my stomach and lower abdomen, and fingers subconsciously playing with my own.

"Oi, Katie," he replied mockingly.

Ignoring the slight jab, I went on.

"Why'd you lecture _me _on the Feint when Harry's the one who's supposed to practice it?"

His smirk grew wider, but everything else remained the same.

"Well?"

"No reason, really. I just love the way you get all worked up about having to sit through a 20 – "

"– 30!"

"– 30 minute Quidditch cram session with me."

I scowled at that. He was right, and I knew it. Out of all the players on the team – even the twins – I made the biggest fuss about Oliver's pep-talks.

"Yeah, well your secret's out now, so I doubt I'll be attending any more of these little _'cram sessions'_."

Oliver simply shrugged (causing me to mutter 'Bugger' under my breath) and continued playing with my hands, and we left it at that. He, unlike me, was completely oblivious to the amused and maybe even exasperated looks the others were ending in our direction.


	3. Detention

A/N: Muchas gracias to my reviewers! Since I started this story (9/20/04) I've been writing the chapters at school and then typed them up when I got home, but seeing as I can't afford to neglect my homework and classwork much longer (though I'll hold out as long as possible) I might not be able to update every day. But don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story...I've had it in my system too long!

* * *

**Kathy: **No, Katie isn't living with the Weasleys. In this story, Katie's a muggleborn, so to make everything easier, she stayed with the Weasleys from the time she got off the Hogwarts Express 'til the Falcons vs. Wasps match. Although, Katie living with the Weasleys doesn't seem like such a bad idea. Maybe...but until I decide to add that bit of drama in there, just stick with the current explanation.

**elle-poohbear:** Yeah, you're not the first one to ask for longer chapters. I'll try making them longer, but I don't know how soon it's gonna be.

**Reina del Noche: **Yeah, I can't stand it when people abandon their stories. Ironically enough, it's always the one-shots you want more of.

**Mijy: **Thanks, it's nice to know that someone likes my writing style (or lack there of). My English teacher hated it (or me) so much that she goes "Hannah, you have so much trouble with English, I don't think you can afford to take a second language", so I didn't end up taking German 'til 8th grade.

**Lia06: **Thanks! I read some of your stuff too, almost all of it I think, and it was really good too!

**p0pptartt:** I hope this is long enough for you!

Okay, on with the chapter. This one will be a bit more vulgar, but not as much as it could be (I _am _an American teenager!)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Detention**

The first week passed relatively quickly, considering this was our N.E.W.T.s year, and before I knew it, it was the last class of the week, Defense with the Slytherins.

Professor Lupin assigned us to find a partner and sit at a table to await further directions.

"Now, class, today we will be defending ourselves against rabid kneazels. Simple, I know, but it will be on your N.E.W.T.s. This requires more of a charm than a spell, actually, because in order to defend yourselves you will need to heal it of its chronic illness. You may" he waved his wand and one kneazel (that was foaming at the mouth, mind you) appeared on each table, "begin".

Oliver and I were both exceptionally good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, so in a good 5 minutes we were deep in conversation (me with a perfectly content kneazel in my lap). I was currently debating with Oliver on whether or not he should give us a Quidditch practice tonight. I was losing. Badly.

"Come _on,_ Oliver! It's the first week back! We all have a mountain of homework, can't you let us off _just this once?!?_"

"Here, Kate, I'll make you a deal. If you come to Quidditch practice _and refrain from complaining_ then I'll take you to Hogsmeade for some butterbeer."

"Mulled mead."

"Firewhiskey, and that's my final offer."

"Deal!" I agreed, and we shook on it, but not before I muttered _"Bloody half-weight" _under my breath.

When we had finished with our debate, I came to the conclusion that Professor Lupin must have been trying to get our attention, because I had just noticed him yelling "Mr. Wood and Miss Bell!" with a look of frustration and, dare I say, amusement evident on his face.

"Yes, Professor?" Oliver and I asked simultaneously, each with a look on our face similar to that of a child that just got caught with his had in the biscuit jar.

"Your kneazel is attacking Mr. Flint." At this, Oliver and I exposed looks of pure indifference.

"Right, well, minus 5 points for your apathy."

Oliver settled with shooting Flint the dirty birdie, but I decided to fight back.

"But she was instigated, Professor!" I argued.

"And who do you suppose was the instigator?"

"Bloody Side-Show Bob over there!" I replied forcefully, nodding my head in Flint's general direction as the bell rang.

"That's quite enough, Miss Bell. I will be expecting you in detention tonight."

"But she didn't do anything!" Oliver suddenly burst out.

"I suppose I'll be seeing you too then, Mr. Wood."

I didn't even have to look at Oliver to know what he was thinking.

Quidditch.

After everyone but us was gone, I nodded at Oliver, giving him the signal, and we made our way to Professor Lupin's desk, which he was currently sitting behind.

I took the seat in front of his desk while Oliver stood by my side. "Erm, Professor?" I asked in a would-be sensual voice. "Could I have a word?"

"Have a sentence, even," he replied without even looking up.

Right, well, erm, how old are you, Professor?" I asked, the sexiness finally making an effort to show up. He finally looked up and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well, I mean, you look _way _too young to be a professor," I purred in return, while stroking the hand that wasn't occupying a quill. He blushed severely, but stood his ground.

"32."

"Really? Well, you certainly don't look it."

"Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Bell?"

"What?!? No, of course not! What ever gave you _that_ idea?" Shit. Deciding to use a different technique, I quickly removed my hand from his and placed it over my heart.

"I'll have you know, Professor Lupin, that my intentions are not only good, but nonexistent!" At this, I glanced up at Oliver, telling him it was time to help.

"I'll have you know that I am innocent – "

" – _extremely _innocent"

"honorable – "

"and virginal! – "

" – _hopelessly _virginal!"

"So why is it that we're having this conversation?" Lupin interrogated.

"To be quite honest, Professor L., it's because Oliver and I will not be able to attend this evening's detention," I replied mock-disconsolately.

"And why is that?"

Uh-oh...

"Well, uh, I, erm, Oliver is... Oliver is supposed to escort me to the infirmary to pick up a potion."

"Really? A potion? Whatever for?" Damn Hogwarts graduate.

"Erm...morning sickness?" SHIT!! Why, Godric? WHY?!?

"_Morning sickness? _But I was lead to believe you were – oh how was it so gracefully put – _'hopelessly virginal'_."

Breathe, Katie, breathe!!!

"Yeah, um, well, I, uh...I AM! So _obviously _I'm not pregnant, which means I don't have morning sickness, but that's not what I'm talking about. It's not M-O-R-N-I-N-G sickness, it's M-O-U-R-N-I-N-G sickness. And it's not me, it's Oliver." At this, Oliver nodded fervently. It was now _my _turn to help _him._

Professor Lupin shot Oliver an inquisitive and highly amused look. Oliver, however, glared daggers at me. Merlin, if looks could kill...

"Yes, Professor. I have currently been in a deep state of mourning. You see, my...3rd cousin's step-sister's birth-mother's broomstick's previous owner's husband died, as I just recently found out."

"I see." Get ready, Bell.

"Yes, it was a tragic – "

" – _dreadfully_ tragic"

"death. It was the Death-Eaters – "

"– big bunch of hooded brutes. You may have heard of them..."

"They came to my 3rd cousin's step-sister's birth-mother's broomstick's previous owner and her husband's house and just started firing curses. First it was the killing curse, but he was much too quick for that – "

" – the bloke moved faster than _lightning!_"

"and then it was things like other severe curses and the other Unforgivables – "

" – I don't think they'll _ever_ forgive 'em."

"It was all, like I've said, _very _tragic."

"You say he dodged the Killing Curse?" Professor Lupin asked.

"Yes, he was moving quite fast," Oliver reinstated.

"What could he have possibly been doing that could have required him to move fast enough to out-run the Killing Curse?"

I said the first thing that came to mind: "He and the misses were doing the 'Wham-Bam-Thank You, Ma'am' on the kitchen counter."

"I see."

The three of us must have been silent for a good 3 minutes, which was no treat for my attention-deficit mind.

Clearing my throat, I asked, surrendered, "So, I guess we'll be seeing you after dinner, then?"

"8:30," was all Professor Lupin replied, and went back to grading his papers.

As we were walking away, the only thing a rather peeved Oliver said was, "I'm going to tell you this for the last time: The 'hopeless virgin' story and the 'morning sickness' story are **_TWO DIFFERENT STORIES!!!"_**

**"**Shut up," I muttered dejectedly, and we made our way to the Great Hall.

* * *

Hope that's long enough for everyone!


	4. Naive and Trollied

A/N: I'm getting _so _many more reviewers than I would have ever expected!!! I LOVE IT! _Now, if only I could get my English teacher to show me the same appreciation you all have... _Anyway, I usually write my stories at school and then type them at home, but today was early release so I missed all the classes I could skip without much of a problem. So as a result, I can give you absolutely no warning as to what will be in this chapter, as I have no idea myself. I think this one will be a little more dramatic than funny, but if I can I'll keep it from going down "Sleepless in Seattle" Ave.

**Mijy: **What is it about English teachers? And since my homeroom teacher's water broke last week, my English teacher's daughter is gonna be our long-term sub!

**we3: **Thanks! Yeah, I'm the only girl of eight kids, so I _definitely_ know all there is to know about boys, and out of all of my friends, only three are girls, and I'm the oldest of my siblings and the youngest of my friends, so I'm like the universal middle childï 


	5. Quidditch

A/N: I got kinda lazy today, so it's quite possible that this chapter is gonna be part 1 of 2. I'd hate to do that, but I had to use every spare minute of school today working on re-tests and whatnot; lunch was no exception – I had to do last night's homework for last period and it took me forever.

**Paradise-Unknown: **Thanks! I'll keep writing if you keep reading!

**Lia06: **Yeah, a long time ago me and a friend talked about all the different kinds of drunks: The Abusive Drunk, The Depressed Drunk, The Happy Drunk, the Half-Weight, and The Designated Dave. Thinking back on that, it only seemed right to make Oliver and Katie Happy Drunks – at least when they're together.

**pokethepenguin01: **I really wanted to make it longer, but I just couldn't think of anything else to put it. After writing the chapter and then typing it, I get rather sick of it all.

**Mijy: **Seriously! Mrs. Rodriguez jokes me all the time. She'll be grading tests and be all, "Alyson, this is quite an improvement from last week"or"Isola, this is fine, but I suggest you study more". But then she gets to me and it's all, "Hannah, what on Earth do you do in my class?! This is absolutely _atrocious!_ Never in my 30 years of teaching have one of _my _students turned in a '73'!" and then I'll go, "But it's still passing! That's gotta count for something!" and she'll completely ignore me, turn to Frank and be all, "Now Frank, I suggest that you take a re-test. I think I'll rest easier at night knowing you didn't settle with a '90'." Honestly!

**Kathy: **Yeah, me and my friend, Alyson, are like that. We'll have this _huge _fight and she'll still lend me her homework.

Okay, in this chapter there's gonna be a Quidditch practice, and since I'm crap at writing stuff like that, I'm gonna leave most of the details out.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Priorities**

I woke up at 11:32 Sunday morning with a pounding headache and a mouth that tasted like cotton. I lay in bed for about 15 minutes, but was quick to get up when I felt something creep up my throat.

After 45 minutes in the loo of constant retching and a nice, hot shower followed by relentless teeth-brushing, I went down to the common room. It was completely deserted, with the exception of Hermione Granger, who appeared to be trying to read six books at once. I made my way over to the window facing the Quidditch pitch and, as expected, saw someone high in the sky. One guess who it was.

"Oliver asked me to tell you that practice is going to be at 12," a young, feminine voice informed me, breaking me out of my reverie. I turned around to find Granger, the source of the voice, staring intently at me.

"Right. Thanks," I replied and started on my trek to the pitch.

I arrived at the locker room around 11:55 to find everyone else changed and waiting to hear Oliver's start-of-term speech. When I walked in, all eyes turned to me; some people looked on curiously, some knowingly.

A couple of seconds after I salvaged my Quidditch gear and broomstick from my locker, Oliver came out of the Caption's Office.

"You can go ahead and get changed while I talk to them. Just be out on the pitch in 5, okay?" he avowed. I nodded mutely in return.

**4 HOURS LATER**

The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team lay exhausted in the common room, strewn on random couches and armchairs. We had just endured an exceedingly long Quidditch practice (3 and a half hours to be exact) and were in no mind to get up any time soon.

"Since when is it this hot in the United Kingdom?" Alicia asked half-heartedly.

"Since we had to spend 4 hours outside. On broomsticks. With Oliver," I replied feebly.

"It wasn't _that _hot outside," Harry protested.

"Yeah, well, you'd say that, wouldn't you? You four were allowed to take your shirts off." I shot back.

"Who ever said you three weren't?" Oliver questioned playfully.

"If I wasn't so tired I'd flick you off," I assured him.

"If I wasn't so tired I'd care," he retorted in an easygoing tone.

At that we all lapsed into silence.

"How long 'til dinner?" I suddenly burst out.

"You're the one with the watch," Angelina replied.

"Yeah, but I'm too tired to move," I reasoned logically. Well, what I thought was logically. Angie simply rolled her eyes.

"We've been laying here for about 45 minuted, so I'd say we have a good two and a half hours 'til we can eat." Oliver told us.

* * *

Ugh. Sorry, but I'm having a major brain fart and can think of absolutely nothing to type. Tell me in your reviews when I should introduce the romance bit to this story, and maybe I'll have another chapter up by the end of the day.


	6. Coping

A/N: After reading my reviews, I have decided when to start upping the romance bit of the story. I'd tell you when, but that'll be cheating. Muchas gracias to **pokethepenguin01**, **Atomic Elf**, **Pia O'Leary**, **Paradise-Unknown**, **Crying Pixie**, **AllysonKat**, **Mijy**, **sappjody**, **doubleJynx**, **Kathy**, and **AlAlalla **for all the wonderful advice. Y gracias muy muy especiales to **Lia06 **for helping me find the ideal time to get Oliver and Katie romantic. I'm going with your suggestion.

Oh, and while this chapter will have no smut (I'm crap at writing it), it will have some innuendo. Not enough to make me have to change the rating, but I just figured I should tell you.

_**THIS IS THE SECOND VERSION OF THIS CHAPTER!!!**_

I changed a couple things in this chapter to try to clear up exactly how far they went, but also try and stop everyone from thinking Katie is some slag who would shag anyone and his brother.

Oh and to **icriedwhensiriusdied**: Supongo que usted puede ser mi beta. Remus recordó el M. a mí Xenakis realmente más que señora Lee, porque no es porque él basa los últimos mientras que es. Sí, muy tocan para empujar este extremo de señora Rodriguez ascendente, pero pienso las reservas en Corey la derecha de hacerla.

**Chapter 6: Coping**

Time had passed fairly quickly, and before I knew it, it was our first Quidditch match, Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Oliver had really been putting pressure on us, considering this was his last year to get the Cup. We were all nervous, but not as much as Harry. He was only 13, and had to get the snitch before Cedric Diggory, the 6th year Hufflepuff Quidditch captain did. He had a Nimbus 2000, which was a fairly good broom. It was no Firebolt, but it was good enough. Besides, he was the youngest Seeker in a century, a Potter, _and _the Boy-Who-Lived. We all figured that if he could beat You-Know-Who, he could beat Diggory.

"Alright lads," Oliver said in his signature Scottish brogue. "By the end of this year, the team as we know it will cease to exist. I have faith in all of you. _I_ know you can do it, _you_ know you can do it. You let's get out there and kick some Hufflepuff arse!" At this we all cheered and prepared to go outside onto the pitch. I walked over to Oliver, who was currently pulling on his cloak.

"It's pouring," he said to me.

"No more than it was last practice," I replied. I could see the anxiety etched into his face as he picked imaginary lint off of my uniform.

"Oliver,"

"..."

I took hold of his chin and tilted his head so that he was looking at me.

"Don't worry about winning, Ol. Just play your best."

At this he cracked a huge grin.

"Are you kidding, Kates? I'm in this to win." I smiled back and we shouldered our brooms, walking out onto the pitch.

**POST – OUIDDITCH MATCH, THE IMFIRMERY**

We lost.

We were all (except for Oliver, who was currently grieving in the locker room) in the hospital wing, standing over our unconscious Seeker.

"Looks like the Boy-Who-Lived is now the Boy-Who-Fainted," I said to break the silence. Ginny Weasley glared at me, but other that that, I got no reaction.

A few minutes later, Harry began to stir. When he asked what happened, I decided to leave. I didn't want to relive our defeat. I didn't want to admit that now we had a very slim chance of winning the Cup. I _really_ didn't want to be the one to tell Harry about his broom, which was but a pencil and some sawdust when we found it. So I headed back to the changing rooms, subconsciously praying that Oliver hadn't hanged himself yet.

I arrived at the locker rooms and found that Oliver wasn't in there. I figured he was in the shower, so I took a seat on one of the benches and waited for him to come out.

10 or 15 minutes later, Oliver was still in the shower. I started getting really bored, so I figured, _What the hell_, and decided to go make sure he was okay.

When I walked through the door leading to the showers and saw that only one was occupied, I walked up to the curtain that covers it and knocked on the tile to the side of it.

"Yeah?" I heard a groggy reply.

"So, am I gonna have to get you that mourning sickness potion after all?" I asked over the sound of rushing water.

"It's a possibility."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "and, please don't blame Harry. It's not his fault."

He pulled the curtain back a bit that way we could see each other, but kept the water running. _Your eyes on his, Bell. Your eyes on his_. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I wasn't going to. It's Diggory who deserves to be blames. That cheating, conniving, son of a – "

"If Diggory was the one who fainted you would have a completely different outlook on this, you know," I interrupted accusingly.

"Yes, but that's different."

"How?"

"Because he would've had another chance!" he suddenly shouted. It was quite a feeble attempt to be intimidating, mind you, but it made me jump none the less.

"He's got two years to win the Cup, Katie, and I..." he trailed off, his voice no more than a whisper by the end.

"Don't," I finished for him.

"Yeah, I don't. We've got a brilliant team, Katie, but there are just so many obstacles..."

"You can only see obstacles when you take your eyes off the goal."

He sighed, nodded, and pulled me into a hug. The first thing I thought was, _C'mon now, mate, you're going to get me soaked, _but then as I examined the situation I found I didn't mind so much. I would have taken advantage of the moment, had he not been my best friend and only that, but, alas, that was all we were.

When we pulled apart, something really weird happened – HE KISSED ME! His hands (which were still on my hips from the hug) pulled me towards him so that my front was smashed up against his and he...just...KISSED ME!

IT WAS _SO _WEIRD!!! It took me a second to actually comprehend what was going on, so when I did I was quick to do something. I hastily re-wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I really didn't know what to do. It wasn't like I had dreamt of doing this or anything. I mean, I had always thought he was attractive and sweet and had a great sense of humor and... Yeah, but you know, I never thought of him like _that. _No, definitely not. So anyway, it was just one of those "Why not?" type of things, so I decided to go with it. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

When my mind came back to the task at hand, I noticed that the kiss had gotten more passionate and I was sans cloak...

**PORTRAIT OF THE FAT LADY, 2 HOURS LATER**

I arrived at the entrance of the common room in a daze. _Oh my Merlin. I just...and Oliver...shower...ow. _Big _ow._

"Katie? Are you okay?" said a voice, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Yeah, Fat Lady, I'm fine. I'm just going to...erm...rest a bit."

"Hard day?"

"I'm not the only one," I mumbled in the turn. "Oh, erm, _Acromantula._"

"Oh and deary," the Fat Lady said just as I started making my way through the hole.

"Yeah?"

"Your shirt's inside out."


	7. Coupling

A/N: Make sure that you read the 2nd version of Ch. 6 before you read this chapter. It doesn't really make a difference, but it clears up any questions you may have about how far they went...

* * *

**Paradise-Unknown: **You see, I keep telling them I need a bouncer, but they refuse to see my reasoning... 

**ShadowStar21: **Here you go. I'm terribly sorry about the size, but, well...I explained at the bottom.

**pokethepenguin01: **Yeah, I almost didn't want to change Ch. 6, but I didn't want people any more confuzzled than they already are.

**Crying Pixie: **Si, si. She shagged him. That gets cleared up even further in this chapter.

**Kathy: **Don't worry, there'll be no teen pregnancies in this story. But yes, they did do the dirty deed.

**luvin-it: **I know.

**Banana Princess: **Well, here you go then.

**lindalee4: **Thanks!

**kiwi: **Me and my friend (spongy donut luvr) spent a really long time during one of our classes trying to figure out the best way to clear everything up without making it too obvious, an judging by the reviews we did just that. Thanks.

**Chloekins: **While I, personally, have never taken part in shower-sex, it seems like it would be a rather nice way of starting a relationship. Do you remember that 'Chewy' commercial where the little girl picks up the phone and goes, "No, she's in the shower. No, he's in there with her."? I remember seeing that commercial a couple years ago and thinking "Why on earth would two people want to bathe together?" but as I grew older it kind of just became clear...

**Mijy: **Let's just say that 'sans' means 'without'. And Oliver was starked.

**spongy donut luvr: **You know, I always thought that Mrs. R and Jennifer were exactly alike, but now I've finally found a difference: Jennifer actually _likes_ me and Corey. Then again, we don't even have her class...but...yeah. I know. That's not funny. That's not even in the same zip code as funny.

**Lia06: **Hey, I know a good idea when I see one. I hope you read the second version of Ch. 6.

**Pia O'Leary: **Yes, hats off to Lia06.

**Kneazlecat555: **Well, this one's gonna be even shorter, but I think it's good for the length.

**iciedwhensiriusdied: **Of course you can be my beta! I loove you WHOMP!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Coupling**

I woke up late the next morning and just barely made it to my first class on time. _Bugger_, I thought to myself as I walked into the Potions classroom. Luckily, Professor Snape hadn't arrived yet, so I could take my seat without all hell breaking loose.

"What're _you _doing over _here_?" Abigail asked as I took a seat next to her.

"I've missed you. Is that such a crime?!" I replied mock – dejectedly.

"I suppose not," she answered skeptically.

Just then, Oliver walked in. I shifted my gaze from his direction before we made eye contact. No, he was _most certainly _not the first person I wanted to see after what happened last night. It wasn't as if I regretted it – far from it actually – I was just afraid that _he _did. It still hurt, too.

**2 HOURS LATER**

I hastily made my way out of the dungeons, in fear of having to talk to Oliver. Unfortunately, today was just not my day. In my hurry, I bumped straight into the person I was so keen on avoiding.

"Sorry," he said, helping me gather up my textbooks and parchment.

"We have quite a knack of ramming into each other, don't we?"

"'We' meaning 'you' and 'each other' meaning 'yours truly'."

"Shut up," I said. I was really grinning inside knowing that he wasn't too uncomfortable with what we...erm...did.

"Look, Katie, I think we need to talk..."

"Not here," I mumbled, my grin transforming into a grimace.

"Right, um...the common room at lunch okay, then?"

"It'll have to be," I muttered, I started walking past him again.

"Oh, and Katie?" I added, while gently grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards him.

"Ye – "I started, but was silenced with an exceedingly zealous kiss.

"Quidditch practice tonight." I nodded mutely in return.

**LUNCH PERIOD, GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM**

I was a bit late to arrive at the common room, and when I did I found that Oliver was already there.

"Ran into Peeves on the way here," I explained lamely.

"I figured as much," he replied with a smug look on his face.

"So...you, erm...wanted to talk?" I asked, somewhat uncomfortably.

"Yeah. As much as I'd hate to, I really think that we need to talk about what happened last night..." he clarified unnecessarily, and somewhat hesitantly.

"I figured as much," I said, borrowing one of his prior statements.

"So, erm, about last night..."

"You don't regret it, do you?" I suddenly burst out.

"Well, I mean, I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't extremely disappointed. You can probably imagine how hard it was for me to get to sleep last night, thinking about the lack of performance – "

"Excuse me, but I didn't think it was all that bad. Honestly, if _you _thought I was that bad then we could have stopped at any time! I'll have you know that it wasn't all strawberries and crème for me, either. Do you have _any _idea how much that hurt?!"

"Well yes, I suppose having a wooden shaft between your legs _does_ smart a bit, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it damn well does!"

"Don't get huffy with me, Bell. I was on one just as long as you were!"

"I don't – wait...what?!?"

"Yes, and I have a distinct feeling that even the most effective cushioning charm wouldn't have won us the game..." I didn't even comprehend what he was saying after that, as I was fuming so greatly I couldn't even hear myself think. **_WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO REVOLVE AROUND FUCKING QUIDDITCH?!?_**

****"I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT THE MATCH YOU GREAT PRAT, I WAS TALKING ABOUT AFTERWARDS!" I shouted.

"Oh, yes, well...that was actually quite nice, if I so say so myself," he stated, a faint blush now evident on his cheeks.

"Really?" I asked, my voice now back to its normal volume.

He moved closer to the so that we were merely centimeters apart.

"Really," he whispered, just loud enough for me to hear him.

Just then, Fred and Angelina burst through the portrait hole, connected at the mouth. I knew immediately what twin it was because Fred had fancied Angie (and visa versa) for ages. I stood there, taking it all in for a moment, until a very muffled moan on Angelina's part shook me back into reality. The same was aperintly happening to Oliver as well.

"Oh. My. Godric," we spoke simultaneously, too traumatized to say anything else. The even more troubling thing was that they didn't even hear us. They just went on with their...business.

"Well, this is quite troubling, isn't it?" I said in an undertone, turning to Oliver. I surprised myself, actually, by how well I was handling all of this.

"I'd suggest that we go down to lunch, but I just don't think I'd be able to keep it down after this..." he mumbled, still quite fazed.

"Library?" I suggested.

"Definitely," he replied, and we set of to a more... uncorrupted space.

* * *

I know, it's short, but I was having a writer's block and didn't want anyone to lose interest. 


End file.
